With the continuous development of science and technology, electronics technologies have been developing rapidly. There are more and more types of electronic products and people are enjoying various convenience brought by technical development. Now, with various electronic devices, people can enjoy comfortable lives brought by technical development.
Further, the three-dimensional (3D) technology is currently undergoing a rapid development. A virtual icon displayed in 3D can serve as a button during operation of a display device. In such scenario, the spatial display position of the virtual icon is typically provided in front of a user. In the prior art, a number of users at the same location can be sampled and the distance between the virtual icon and the location can be determined based on estimations by these users.
During the implementation of the solutions according to the embodiments of the present application, the inventors found at least the following problem in the prior art. Conventionally, a first distance between a virtual icon and a user as perceived by the user is determined based on estimations by a plurality of users. However, there are typically some errors in the estimations by the plurality of users. Therefore, the first distance corresponding to the virtual icon cannot be determined accurately.